


Silver and Gold

by Perturbo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silvails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perturbo/pseuds/Perturbo
Summary: After an accident with Eggman, Silver loses the ability to time travel. He is stuck mooching off of Tails now, but the two are hitting it off well. Tails x Silver, dedicated to my friend Leodragon678
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Silver the Hedgehog
Kudos: 4





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my best friend Leodragon678. The best friend and editor that one could ask for. Happy late birthday, Christmas, and farewell gift, buddy. Don't let your ships be dreams.

Tails was dozing off on the couch with his hands underneath his chin. He had spent the last night creating something and it was a very stressful experience. He almost dove headfirst into the carpet but he was caught by Silver before that could happen.

"Watch it, buddy. You really need to take better care of yourself." The white hedgehog lifted Tails using his powers and placed him on the couch. "Sleep at least 6 hours a day, eat at least 2 meals a day, and don't tire yourself with your work too much, alright?"

"Yes, mother..." Tails answered, closing his eyes and relaxing into the comfortable couch.

Silver rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. He glanced behind him to look at the fox from afar. He was adorable when he was sleepy, and Silver loved watching the little guy like that. Wait, did that make him creepy? Bah, who cares.

It had been a couple of weeks since Silver borrowed Tails' guest room as his own. He remembered how it all happened, and the way he freaked out. He was just so glad that Tails was there to calm him down and keep him grounded.

Silver glanced at his mug and stared at the reflection the hot water created on its surface. The face of a hedgehog who did not belong in this time, but was stuck here anyway.

Yes, stuck. Silver did not have a way back to his own time anymore. It was funny, really. He always came back to this time period so he could save his time, but in the end, none of that mattered. It happened so quickly too. One moment he had complete mastery over time traveling, and the next he was incapable of doing the most simple time magic.

"Eggman, what are you doing?" He cried out towards the obese doctor. This all happened weeks ago at this point.

"I'm sick of you rodents getting in my way! I'll take all of you down with my latest invention using the chaos emeralds!" Eggman fired his lasers at Silver, as he was the first 'rodent' to be in his line of sight. A sharp, red light emerged from Eggman's eggmobile and tried to engulf Silver. However, before the red light could cover every bit of Silver's body, Tails tackled himself into the eggmobile and knocked the lasers off of him. The light only managed to wrap around his legs, but that was enough to suck all of his time traveling powers out of him.

Sonic and the rest of the gang managed to defeat Eggman before anything else could be done, but the damage has been done. Silver kept his psychic powers, but he lost the ability to travel through time.

Silver snapped out of his trance by the sound of Tails groaning. Loudly. He poured the coffee powder into his mug and walked back to his friend. "What were you even doing all night?"

"I was creating something that could help us but it's not really working all that well...Is that coffee? May I have some?" The sleepy fox reached out his hands towards Silver. Silver let him have it. He could have his own later.

"Well, maybe you just need to keep your mind off of it and do some other things in the meantime. How about we go grab some street food? Walk around a bit, feel the autumn breeze, you know. That sort of thing" Silver smiled and twirled his fingers a bit, getting happy at the mere thought of going outside with his roommate.

"That does sound nice actually…" Tails giggled, downing the mug of coffee but still feeling tired. It was not helping him feel better like it usually did. He supposed that pulling late night work hours wasn't good for him if he started doing it every day. "What time is it by the way?"

"It's 6 in the afternoon, buddy. You need to wake up earlier than this. Your circadian rhythm is way off now." Silver chuckled and flicked a bit of Tails' bangs. "Come on. Let's go outside now."

"Alright, alright. You're like a little puppy." Tails placed the cup of coffee down on the table before heading to the closet to grab a coat. It was getting chilly outside, especially during the afternoons. "Are you ready to go?"

"I was born ready, Tails!" Tails had never seen Silver run out of the door faster before. It was strangely adorable.

"The evening sky looks amazing, doesn't it?" Silver spun in circles with his arms out to show his love for the Autumn scenery. Indeed, the atmosphere was breathtaking. The leaves were orange and red, adding a nice color to the blue sky. The sun was going to set soon though, so the sky would turn from a cool shade of blue into a cozy reddish palette for the leaves.

Tails smirked watching the hedgehog's eyes twinkle with the excitement of an 8 year old who found a cotton candy wagon. "You're such a child sometimes, Silver. It's adorable."

Silver blushed when he heard Tails call him adorable. He scratched the back of his head for a second, looking around as if he couldn't believe he was just called that. "Me? Adorable? W-what do you mean?"

"You're like a little puppy, Silver. You were like one when you were begging me to go outside, and you're acting like one at this moment now that we are outside as well." Tails teased the hedgehog from the future as he walked up to him.

"Woof woof" Silver played into the joke, lightly punching Tails' shoulders.

The two headed up the hill and ended up at a cliffside where a bench let them admire the view of the sun setting. It was a popular spot for people who wanted to relax and watch the day end, but nobody was there today. It was just Silver and Tails, who sat down, pulled out a canteen of coffee, and covered their legs with a blanket. It was warm, cozy, and lovely. One would even call the moment romantic.

"Now this is a view. The sea in front of us, trees all around us, and the sun setting off in the distance. No wonder people come out here for first dates." Silver monologued, taking a sip of the coffee they brought.

"Yeah...first dates" Tails glanced over at Silver before blushing slightly. The word 'date' left an impact on him that he didn't expect. He wasn't sure what it was, but it made his heart feel jumpy and his stomach feel queasy. He yawned, still feeling sleepy despite his 10 hour nap he got on the couch. Sleeping in the day while working at night required more energy than he would have used by working in the day and sleeping at night like a normal person.

The place became quiet soon enough, as Silver watched the sun slowly set and Tails slowly dozed off. Silver didn't notice that his vulpine friend was catching a snooze until Tails leaned into Silver's shoulder while falling asleep. Silver glanced at him and smirked, moving more of the blanket onto the sleepy boi and wrapping the arm Tails was leaning on around the fox's waist. He felt the mechanic's floofy namesakes curl up around his right arm, feeling all fuzzy and warm.

"I could get used to this…" Silver sighed, staring at Tails. His eyes were closed, lips slightly spread apart, chest slowly rising and falling in rhythm to his soft breathing. Silver also felt the soft tingly feeling inside him that made his heart jump and his stomach queasy. He leaned into Tails as well, curling up with the fox so their body warmth spread through each other's body. Soon enough, Silver felt sleepy as well, closing his eyes and muttering to himself, "Just for a moment…"

Silver woke up in shock as he felt a chill go down his spine. Tails also woke up as he felt the cold air surrounding them. "We slept here for too long." Silver noted, shivering and picking up the canteen from the ground.

"Yeah, let's hurry home." Tails picked up the blanket and headed back to their place.

"Brr, it sure gets cold really quickly, doesn't it?" Silver opened the front door and held it for Tails, closing it shut after the fox entered.

"Yeah, but that's to be expected. I think I'll go work on that machine now-"

"Oh no, you don't." Silver grabbed Tails' shoulders. "You are going to bed right now, young man. Get some rest, set your sleep schedule back on track, and then you can work on your toys, got it?"

Tails rolled his eyes but nodded, too tired to disagree with him.

Silver basically dragged Tails into his room and tucked him in bed. Tails liked how Silver was treating him like a baby. It made him feel like a child again.

Just as Silver threw the cover over Tails' body, Tails felt a bit empty. Earlier, when he was sleeping on the bench, it felt nice to have someone next to him. Now, when he was in his bed, it felt less comfortable that there was a lack of company.

"Silver…" Tails whispered when said hedgehog was about to leave.

"Yeah Tails?" Silver turned around to face the fox.

"Can we sleep together for today?"

The sentence left the room suddenly feeling a lot hotter. Tails was blushing, Silver was blushing, and both of them stared at each other awkwardly.

"I'm um...If you want…" Silver agreed to Tails' surprise. He climbed into the bed next to Tails and snuggled up against him. Silver's blush only grew ten folds when he felt the floofy namesakes spread across his stomach. They were warm and soft...you haven't truly spooned until you spooned these tails.

"Um, Silver...I never said we had to cuddle…"

Silver let go immediately feeling incredibly embarrassed. "I'm sorry! I-"

"N-no, it's fine. I was just...caught off guard." Tails murmured. The two laid there in awkward silence before Silver slowly wrapped his arms around the fox again.

Tails closed his eyes without a word, and Silver sighed in relief. He thought of everything that happened today and up to this point. They were getting closer and closer with every passing day, and Silver didn't want to let go of Tails now. He was glad he lost his ability to time travel since he got a chance to know Tails better and befriend him. He was such a sweet little cinnamon bun and yet a sassy and clever friend at the same time. He wanted to hold Tails and never let go. When he was pretty sure that Tails fell asleep, he softly kissed the back of his head and closed his eyes.

Unbeknownst to Silver, Tails felt the lips press on his head and grew a blush that made him look like Knuckles.

Tails woke up before Silver and escaped from his grasp and somehow managed to not wake him up. He checked the clock. 4 am. A bit early, but he did go to sleep at 10:30 last night. He carefully opened the door and headed to the workshop so he could work on his machine.

He flicked the light switch on and stared at the pile of metal around the size of two shoe boxes. Next to it was a green chaos emerald shining brightly, which was meant to fit inside the mechanism.

Tails had created a machine that was meant to give back the powers one lost. It took a while, but he finally figured out how to reverse engineer what Eggman shot at Silver that unfortunate battle. He just needed to place the emerald inside at this point, but...something inside him told him that he didn't want to. In fact, he could have done this about a week ago. He wasn't up all night every day trying to figure out how to work this thing. In fact, he was thinking about whether he wanted to do this or not. Tails was feeling lonelier and lonelier as the days went on, and Silver was the first person to change that. Silver made him feel warm, wanted, and most importantly, happy. Tails was happy to be around Silver. He...he loved Silver.

"What do I do…" He thought of that old saying. If people could put rainbows in zoos, they would do it. Wait, no. That wasn't the one. If you truly love someone, let them go.

Yes...he knew what to do, but he didn't want to do it. He groaned, and placed the emerald inside the gizmo, and turned it on. It worked, just like it did a week ago.

"Tails?"

The mechanic turned around so quickly that it felt like he had whiplash. Silver was behind him, rubbing his eyes and holding the door open.

"I heard some noises so I came down. What's up, buddy?"

Tails tried to hide his creation behind him, but it was too obvious.

"What do you have back there?" Silver took it with his psychic powers, smirking at the fox. He stared at the object in his hand and asked. "Is this what you were working on this whole time? It looks complete."

"Well, er, it's not. I just have to...um…"

"Tails, what are you hiding from me?" Silver asked without a hint of aggression, placing the machine down on the table and sitting next to it.

"I'm...nothing, I…" Tails stuttered only when he was lying or nervous, so it was very obvious what was happening to Silver.

"Tails, tell me the truth."

"I...I already finished this a week ago. I was just wondering whether or not I should tell you because…"

"What is it?"

"It...It's going to give you back the power to time travel. But I didn't want to tell you because we were having such a good time together and I was so lonely before you and I didn't want to-"

"Tails, I'm not going to leave."

"What?" This caught Tails off guard completely.

"I like it here more. I have friends here, and I actually mean something in this timezone. I'm happier here, and I can't believe it took me this long to realize that. It only took a couple of weeks of spending time with you to realize that. And Tails...I like you. I like you a lot. I know this might sound weird but-"

"I like you a lot too!" Tails blurted out. It was Silver's turn to be taken off guard now. "I like you a lot, Silver. I like it when we snuggle, I like it when we go on walks together, I like it when we watch movies on the couch and I loved it when we fell asleep on that bench yesterday. I…I think I'm in love with you, Silver."

The two stayed silent for a minute. It was the longest minute of his life for Tails, as he quietly waited for Silver's response. Silver was shocked at what Tails told him, but he couldn't have been happier. He wrapped his arms around the younger fox after recovering from his shock, pressing the aviator's face against his fur. The two stayed pressed onto each other like that for another minute, and Silver whispered, "I love you too, Tails."

"Thank you…" Tails whispered back and the world turned into the backdrop as their lips touched each other. For all Tails knew, a meteor could strike the planet and he would not care even the slightest. He, at this moment, was the happiest fox on Mobius.


End file.
